Carry on, Wren
by annaplanetreno
Summary: <html><head></head>When the Fangirl "gang" gets back together for a second year, you'll never believe what adventures they go on. With Reagan's edge, Levi's charm, Wren's intelligence, and Cath's writing; all of them will experience new things in college.</html>
1. Chapter 1

CARRY ON, WREN

by keepingitindie

As soon as Cath got downstairs to make Levi an omelet (which had become a routine for breakfast), Levi said, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, of course. I just… I've never loved you so much." Cath smiled shyly. "It kind of hit me really hard just now. Not in a bad way, just…" _Just._

Levi cut her off. He got out of his chair and walked swiftly over to where Cath was standing and he took her face into his hands. "I love you too." Cath reached up and rubbed her thumbs on the back of Levi's hand. "I thought you were uncomfortable with… _last night._" He leaned forward and pecked Cath's nose. It made Cath tingle.

"No… No. Not at all. It was wonderful. I love you so much, Levi. Nothing's _wrong_." Cath meant it. She looked up and searched Levi's eyes for his legendary smile. She broke free from Levi's gentle hold to flip his omelet. That's when Levi regained his smile. He laughed. Cath looked up. "What?" she laughed with him.

"Nothing… It's just that within what… twelve hours? You seem so much more… _Experienced_."

"Oh, shut up… You know you love it."

"Right you are!"

Cath thought about how she would normally be embarrassed by her first real boyfriend knowing that she was a virgin. She scowled at the thought. _Plus, I'm not a virgin anymore…_

A few minutes later, Levi's omelet was done and he was sitting on the counter eating it, watching Cath intently make herself another egg. "I'm assuming you'll read to me when we get back to my house?" Levi asked.

Cath rolled her eyes. "Duh." They've been reading _The Eighth Dance _for five days and had three hundred pages left. Cath had been reading to Levi pretty much all day before they had to get back to school. They had only one day before they needed to get on the road to go back to school. She honestly couldn't wait. Since Reagan asked her to be her roommate again, Cath hadn't been _more_ excited to be in college.

A few hours later, Wren was home from hanging out with friends from highschool, and Cath and Levi were all ready to leave, and Cath's dad was outside helping the girls get their boxes and bags into the bed of Levi's truck. "See you in a few weeks, Dad. I love you."

"Love you too Cath. Wren, I'll see you next week. I love you both." He said. Their dad still hasn't let Wren off the hook from the incident in the hospital. _Probably the best for both of them, _Cath thought. It gave their dad company and a person to keep tabs on him, and a way to also keep tabs on Wren. He went over to shake Levi's hand. "Thank you, Art. For letting me stay here a couple days." Wren and Cath's dad had told Levi to take care of the twins, and soon enough, Levi was in the driver's seat, with Cath leaning against him in the middle seat, and Wren in the passenger seat.

"Who's your new roommate, Wren?" Cath asked.

"Some girl named Tessa. I've talked to her a little bit. She said she went to our highschool, but the name's not familiar. I'm meeting her in our new room in the pound when we get there."

"Wait. The pound dorms?"

"Um… Yeah… What about them?" Wren replied.

"I'm with Reagan in the pound dorms! East campus pound dorms?"

"There isn't any other dorms called the pound, is there? Tessa and I are on the third floor. Where are you?"

Cath was wide-eyed. "The third floor!" By now, Levi was laughing.

"That's so awesome, Cath! We're going to be a few rooms away from each other!"

"Yay!" Cath looked over at Levi, who was cracking up now. "What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"You guys… You guys are just funny about how excited you get." Levi had a smirk on his face now. Cath stretched her neck to reach Levi's face and kiss him softly on his smile. Wren would make fun of her for that later. Cath didn't care. She slouched down and rested her cheek on Levi's shoulder. Cath glanced at Wren who was smiling, but had the sense of being in an awkward situation. Wren picked up her phone and texted someone. Cath guessed it was Jandro.

Wren and Jandro had been going strong since they started. Cath could tell that Wren was falling in love with him. They looked at each other the way Wren described when she was talking to Cath about Levi; looked at him like he was the brightest thing in the room. It was adorable. Cath didn't understand how people thought that people who looked utterly in love with each other was gross. It was just _cute_. Somebody's happiness that was so easy to tell how happy they were, just made _Cath_ happy. Plus, Jandro seemed to be keeping an eye on Wren and her drinking. They've been spending almost every night together at Jandro's house before break, and he wasn't the partying type. Cath had concluded that since the night at the bar.

By the time they got on campus, it was twelve o'clock, so before they went to the dorms, they stopped by a small café. Campus was crowded with parents walking with what looked to be freshman, and Cath wondered if she looked that intimidated on the first day. _Of course I was,_ she thought. _I probably looked ten times more terrified then they do now._ Wren said hi to a couple people on the way to the restaurant. Levi reached towards Cath's hand, and Cath took it. They've never really showed that much affection around campus, because when they've been together, they've been in private. It felt different for Cath, but she liked it.

The café was mostly empty. Cath suspected that the students were too "busy" to eat while unpacking. A few moments later the waitress came to take their drink orders. It was Courtney.


	2. Chapter 2

All Cath could do was just stare at Courtney stunned. After processing that the "successful" Courtney with a scholarship was working as a _waitress_, Cath glanced at Wren, who had the same look on her face as Courtney did. Stunned, and quite embarrassed. _Probably more embarrassing for the person taking our orders..._ Cath thought.

Unexpectedly, Courtney was the one to act like an adult in this moment. She gave a friendly smile. It wasn't Courtney's smile, Cath thought. At least her drunk smile, that is... Her eyes weren't doing what her lips were doing. _There's two types of smiling in this world, _she thought. _One where it's a sincere smile that looks so... easy. And the other where it looks like your face is in two and your eyes are separated from your mouth so your mouth has a mind of its own_... _and now I'm just ranting are I?_ Cath's thoughts were often scattered like this, especially when she was panicked.

Courtney sighed after her eyes drooped even more and asked what they wanted to drink. Cath went first to decrease the awkwardness for Wren. "I'll take a Dr. Pepper, thanks." And she gave the friendliest smile she could. Cath questioned why she was even smiling to a person who practically introduced her own sister to become an alcoholic.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by Levi ordering his drink. Cath could hear the edge in his voice. "I'll just have water." Levi said sternly. When he was angry, Levi gave a hint of ignorance in his voice, along with frustration. But then again, he sounds like he was trying to calm himself down. Cath wasn't sure why that was, she couldn't ever picture Levi punching or yelling or anything even _close_ to being violent.

"Um... I'll have a 7-Up..." Wren said nervously. Then Courtney walked away as fast as she could without rolling her ankle with her practically 7-inch-tall heels. Wren through her head into her crossed arms that were laying on the table. A few seconds later, Wren tilted her head up to face Levi and Cath, just after Cath grabbed Levi's hand and rested their intertwining hands into her lap.

"Oh. My. God." Wren sighed, as she widened her eyes. She sat up and grabbed her bobbed length hair and twisted it around her fingers. Another one of Wren's habits when she was nervous. "What the hell is she doing here, she told _me _she had a scholarship! She wouldn't have to work!"

"Maybe she wants to live outside of dorms?" Levi replied.

"Eh... I doubt it. This summer, after I told her I didn't want to dorm with her again, she said she had another person to live with in a different dorm anyway."

"Maybe she was lying. Girls always want to make each other jealous. From what I've seen anyway." Cath chimed in.

Levi pulled out his phone and they were all quiet for a few minutes until Courtney came back and gave them their drinks. "Thanks..." Wren sighed again.

"You're very welcome." Courtney replied with a tone of annoyance. After she set down their drinks, she didn't leave. Courtney just stood there at the table looking over them with a twinge of disgust on her face. "So uh... How was your guys' summer?"

_Couldn't she just leave?! _Cath thought. Couldn't they get another server and just _not_ talk_ to her? _How hard was it? Now that Wren was finally sober and stopped talking to Courtney, couldn't they just leave it at that? Cath's conclusion was that destiny was not in their favor in her sophomore year of college... Just when she started to enjoy it and be excited. Just when things were starting to work out for her. Just when she thought life was in favor of her...

"Fine." Wren replied sternly. "Can we just order our meal?"

"Uh-uh... Sure. What would you guys like?" Cath quickly chose something from the menu. Wren got a cheeseburger. Cath was surprised at first that she ordered that, since Wren was a vegetarian all last year when she remembered that Courtney wasn't _supposed_ to be around anymore. Levi got a club sandwich.

The rest of the afternoon was mostly uneventful. Levi went to Cath's dorm room and helped her unpack her boxes. Wren parted ways with them on the way back from lunch to go meet her new roommate. When Levi and Cath got to the dorm, Reagan was already there with the door propped open with an old snow boot of hers. "Knock knock!" Cath said, heaving a box onto the desk in the room.

"Hey!" To Cath's surprise, Reagan gave Cath a hug, then hugged Levi. "Good to see you." She gave a sincere smirk. Reagan never _actually_ smiled.

"So... This is it?" Levi said, already flopping himself onto Cath's bed, motioning to the room. "And Wren is down the hall, Reagan. Maybe we could have playdates and _slumber parties_." He joked. Reagan and Cath laughed. "Except I'll be at my house playing board games already with my roommates." Levi gave his legendary smirk also.

After a while, Levi left to go settle back into his apartment and left Reagan and Cath to unpack the rest of their stuff. Reagan and Cath made small talk, which Cath felt was awkward. They'd soon settle back into their routines of Reagan leaving marks on the door from kicking it open, and Cath reading to Levi.

Cath felt optimistic. It was going to be a good year.


End file.
